


Can't Help Loving You

by PJatO98



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SMTown, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJatO98/pseuds/PJatO98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber Liu and Krystal Jung have been in a loving relationships for two years, but after an unexplained, abrupt break up, Amber is left heartbroken at Kwon Yuri's doorstep, who is in a happily strong relationship with Krystal's older sister Jessica. Yuri tries her best to cheer her friend up, but accomplishes nothing as she is preoccupied by her other friends, who decide it's about time for a girl's night out. Dragging Amber to the club with them, the tomboy meets an interesting young woman by the name of Victoria and just can't get the dark haired woman out of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a newbie to AO3!!  
> I hope you all enjoy this story!  
> This is fanfiction can also be found on asianfanfics.com

Kwon Yuri sat on the couch in her apartment as a TV broadcast that she wasn’t really paying attention to played on the flat screen that hung on the wall in front of her. Who would pay attention when their superhot girlfriend was supposed to be making a visit to her apartment any second? Definitely not Kwon Yuri. But she also had a wonderfully smelling dinner on the stove as she waited. She hadn’t bothered to wear anything to fancy, just a red flannel over a white t-shirt and some skinny jeans, and she had hoped that Jessica had the same idea. 

Kwon Yuri had always been popular with both guys and girls with her confident stature, her well fit body, and the smirk that could always be seen on her tanned face.  She liked to think that picking up chicks was her special skill, as she was quite the player, but it had all changed which Jessica had come along. And if she did say so herself, she’d say that she and Jessica were doing really well. _Really w_ ell.

The dark haired woman was pulled from her thoughts of the gorgeous brunette when she heard a knock on the door.  A giddy feeling washed over her as she thought that Jessica must have arrived, “Coming!” she called as she stood to answer the door.

She pulled the door open with a wide smile until she realized it had not been who she was hoping for and instead, she was met with a young woman who could have easily been mistaken as a boy with her short hair and boyish attire, “Amber?”

The short haired girl looked up at Yuri apologetically, “Hey, Yul.”

The taller girl noticed the bag at Amber’s feet and frowned, “She kicked you out again?”

“Yeah,” Amber answered, nodding sadly, “Can I crash here for the night…? Again…”

Yuri opened the door wider, letting Amber take a step inside of her apartment, “Yeah. Make yourself at home.”

“Thanks, Yuri. For everything,” Amber told her friend as the other girl waved her off with her hand, causing Amber to chuckle, “No, seriously, I mean it.”

Yuri chuckled along with her noticing how childish they were being, “Hey, it’s what friends are for, right?”

Amber took in her surroundings and caught a whiff of a delicious smell, “Hey, Yul, what’s that smell?”

As Yuri went to answer another voice interrupted them.

“Oh, I didn’t know we were having company.” Yuri and Amber turned to the door in which the new voice had come from.

Yuri smiled widely, “Sica!” she called making her way to her girlfriend and pecking her on the lips affectionately.

The shorter girl smiled as well as they pulled away from the kiss, “Hey, Seobang.”

“Hi, Jessica,” Amber spoke up nervously from her spot.

Jessica nodded at her with a small smile, “Amber. What are you doing here? I thought my sister said you two were going out tonight.”

Amber flinched at the mention of the other girl, “We did go out,” she sighed not really wanting to talk about it, “We had a disagreement.”

Jessica nodded slightly, “Again?” she sighed, “Well, Krystal will come around eventually.” As Jessica talked, Yuri stood behind her and motioned for Amber to leave the living room to give the two of them privacy.

“Yeah…” Amber stated before slinking back in the direction of the guest bedroom, “We’ll work it out eventually. But I’ll be in the guest room,” she pointed behind her, “Just pretend I’m not here, okay? You two crazy kids have fun.”

The two older girls watched as the tomboy closed the bedroom, leaving the two of them alone. Yuri turned to Jessica with a smirk, “Now that we’re alone,” she commented, grabbing hold of the shorter woman’s waist.

Giggling, Jessica placed her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, “Already?” she made a ‘tsk’ ‘tsk’ sound, “Is that anyway to treat a lady, Yuri?”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Yuri answered, “Uh…”

Jessica stood on her tiptoes and leaned into Yuri’s ear, “We’ll save that for desert,” she whispered sensually, then stepped back out the dark haired girl’s grasp, “But right now dinner smells delicious.” With that Jessica walked towards the kitchen, swaying her hips as she went, and sending a sexy glance behind her in Yuri’s direction.

Yuri couldn’t get her thoughts straight, nor could she figure out what to say, but she had realized something: her girlfriend was such a tease.

“Oh, and Yuri?” Jessica had stopped and turned towards the other woman. Yuri glanced up and met Jessica’s eyes, “You’re drooling.”

Yuri’s face reddened and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she rushed off in her girlfriend’s direction.

* * *

Amber sat on the edge of the guest bed, her phone in hand as she waited, hoping for a text from Krystal.  She had been in that same position since Yuri had kicked her out of the living room, but she wasn’t extremely worried based on her past experiences with Krystal kicking her out of their shared apartments. Usually Amber would give Krystal the whole day to cool down before expecting to get anything from her girlfriend. 

Amber and Krystal had been dating for about two years, which had been just a couple months longer than when Yuri and Jessica started dating. The younger couple had met after Yuri had taken interest in the older Jung sister, taking on the role of a borderline stalker, but Jessica played hard to get. Amber and Krystal hadn’t been formally introduced until the second time they had seen each other, the first being completely over shadowed by Yuri’s shameless flirting with Jessica and the older girl’s smart comments back.

As Yuri and Jessica continued to see each other, so had Amber and Krystal and they grew closer and started to feel things for each other as people would. After Krystal had let slip the fact that she was infatuated with Amber, and Amber confessed that she too had the same feelings for the younger girl, the two decided to give dating a try. Seeing her younger sister happy had triggered something in Jessica and she finally let Yuri have her way, elating the younger of the two.

Amber sighed as she let herself fall against the pillows.

She and Krystal had been going so strongly that they had decided to rent a small apartment together after about a year and a half of dating. They both had decent paying jobs, so why not? But their relationship had started spiraling downhill after they had moved in together. Amber herself, didn’t know why or how half their fights were started, but for the fourth time since the move in, Amber had been kicked out of their apartment with nowhere to go except Yuri’s place.

Ignoring the giggling and whispering she could hear from the kitchen, Amber placed her phone next to her pillow and closed her eyes, hoping that everything would be back to normal by the next day.

* * *

                Amber’s much needed peaceful sleep had been interrupted by a pattering noise coming from the room next door. She turned to face it, rubbing her eyes in the process as she heard heavy breathing and then a quiet moan. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on.

                “Yuri, stop,” moan, “We have to be quiet,” another moan, “Amber’s in there,” gasp.

                “She’s probably already asleep.”

                She definitely was not asleep and she definitely was not going to be sleeping anytime soon, but she figured she mine as well leave the two be since she was the one who ended up needing to stay at her friend’s house anyways.

                Ignoring the array of noises coming from the other room as best she could, Amber rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to clear her mind of everything, hoping that she could once again fall back asleep.

* * *

 

                 Morning was unwelcomed as always.

                Amber rolled herself over and pulled her phone out from under her pillow, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as her eyes focused onto the screen. She noticed that she had missed a call from Krystal early this morning, which had gone completely unnoticed by the older girl.

                _“Hey, Amber…”_ there was a pause before the girl continued, _“I figure that you’re at Yuri’s right now. And I know it’s early and I kind of figured you wouldn’t answer,”_ there was a soft giggle, _“You never were a morning person,”_ another pause, _“Anyways… whenever you get the chance, we really need to talk, so… I guess I’ll see you later.”_

The tomboy placed her phone down next to her. Krystal’s message didn’t sound good, or at least, not that same as it usually would when Krystal would leave messages after spending the night without her girlfriend.

                Moving to the edge of the bed, Amber grabbed her overnight bag and placed it on her lap to grab clothes to change into. Pulling out a simple graphic tee and skinny jeans, she changed quickly and shoved her dirty clothes back into the same bag. She made sure to make the bed before leaving the room, ending up in the hallway that led to the kitchen where she found Yuri cooking some kind of breakfast, “G’morning,” she greeted the older girl.

                Yuri turned towards the voice, momentarily forgetting about the food on the stove, “Hey, Amber! Good morning!” she turned back to the stove to flip what looked to be an omelet, “Sleep well?”

                Amber thought back to the night before and shivered remembering the sounds coming from her friend’s room, “Uh…” she paused deciding whether or not to tell Yuri she had heard everything, “I would have, if you and Jessica hadn’t been making so much noise.”

                Instead of getting embarrassed like Amber and thought, Yuri leaned against the counter with a smirk on her face, “Eh,” she started, “What can I say? I’m pretty gifted when it comes to pleasing the ladies.”

                The younger girl just rolled her eyes at Yuri’s comment, “Where is Jessica anyways?”

                Yuri checked the omelet once again, “Still asleep,” she answered, giving Amber a wink, “What about you and your lady luck?” the older woman asked, changing the topic, “Did Krystal get a hold of you yet?”

                The tomboy nodded, “She left me a message earlier this morning,” she then walked over to the apartment door to slip on her shoes, “which is why I got to get going.”

                Yuri frowned, “Amber, as much as me and Jessica love Krystal and know how much you love her, we don’t understand why you keep going back to her. I mean, this is the fourth time she kicked you out in the past six months.”

                “You answered your own question yourself, Yul,” Amber said turning towards the door, “It’s because I love her.” With that statement, the younger girl opened the door and walked out, bag slung across her shoulder.

                Sighing, Yuri turned back to the stove and placed the finished omelet on a plate, placing that on the table. Making her way back to the stove, she started another one just as Jessica made her way into the kitchen from Yuri’s bedroom wearing one of her girlfriend’s t-shirts. The shorter girl wrapped her arms around Yuri’s waist as the younger girl continued to be preoccupied in cooking, “Morning, Seobang,” she greeted, leaning her head onto her girlfriend’s shoulder from behind, “It smells delicious.”

                Yuri turned slightly to be able to kiss the crown of her girlfriend’s head and mumbled a ‘good morning’, “Yours in on the table,” she told her as she finished up her own.

                Releasing her girlfriend from her arms, Jessica turned to the table where her breakfast was placed and made her way to it, Yuri in tow with her own. Sitting down, Jessica turned to briefly look around the apartment, “What about Amber?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

                “She already went home,” Yuri answered, taking a bite out of her omelet.

                Nodding slowly, Jessica continued, “So, then she got a hold of my sister?”

                “Yeah,” the dark haired girl answered again and then began conveying what Amber had told her, “Krystal left her a message this morning and Amber rushed out of here.” Yuri took another bite of her breakfast, “Has Krystal told you anything?”

                Jessica looked up from her food and furrowed her brow, “About what?”

                “I don’t know… her and Amber? I mean you’re her older sister.”

                The older woman shook her head slowly, “Nothing that seemed like that big of a deal. Usually it’s about how great Amber is, but there was always the occasional ‘Unnie, Amber and I had a fight’. I just hope that the two of them can sort out whatever is going on,” Jessica paused, a small smile on her lips, “Amber makes Krystal really happy.”

                Yuri nodded, agreeing with her girlfriend, “Amber really loves her,” a playful smirk appeared on her face, “Do _I_ make you happy, Sica?”

                Jessica rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s playful tone, “Yes, Yuri. You make me very happy.”

                Yuri broke out in a goofy smile, “Good!”

                Smiling at the kkhab side of her girlfriend, Jessica stood from her spot and made her way to Yuri, straddling her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck, surprising the younger woman, “And I love you, Seobang.”

                “I love you too, Sica-baby,” she confessed, after recovering from the initial shock, wrapping her arms around Jessica’s waist. The two leaned in to share a long, passionate kiss before pulling away for air. Yuri let out a gentle laugh, smirk playing on her lips, “Round two?” she asked innocently.

                In reply Jessica leaned forward and captured her girlfriend in another, rougher kiss, and ground her hips against Yuri. She giggled softly against her girlfriend’s lips when she let out a small moan.

                Taking over once again, Yuri lifted Jessica up, causing the smaller girl to have to wrap her legs around the taller girl’s fit waist, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

 

                 Amber took a deep breath as she stood in front of her and Krystal’s shared apartment.  Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the key and placed it in the lock, twisting until the door opened. She took a step into the apartment before calling out to her lover, “Krystal? I’m back!”

                The blonde girl walked out from their shared bedroom, hugging herself, “Hey.”

                A wide smile appeared on Amber’s face with the appearance of the other girl. She made her way towards Krystal and placed a soft kiss to her temple, “Hey, Krys.”

                After a short, peaceful silence between the two, Krystal spoke up, “Amber, we need to talk.”

                Her girlfriend’s statement triggered a strong nervous feeling in Amber and she did the first thing she thought of: apologize, “Look, Krystal, I’m really sorry about whatever I did and I know I upset you and I’m sorry about that,” she continued.

                “Amber-“

                “I know I can be a complete idiot sometimes, like, really, _really_ , stupid sometimes and I know I don’t think before I do things, but,” she continued to apologize.

                “Amber, I-“

                “But I really love you and I don’t want this to come between us and I’m sorry and we can just forget about this, right? I mean we have the past couple times and-“

                “I’m breaking up with you.”

                “I completely understand the fact that you’re upset with me,” the older girl paused, realizing what the other woman had said, “Wait… _what_?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tries her best to cheer up Amber after her and Krystal's breakup, but some unnecessary distractions need to be dealt with first... aka: Kim Hyoyeon.

             Jessica Jung and Kwon Yuri stood in the corner of the latter’s kitchen watching the tomboy who was sitting at the kitchen table with worried eyes. Yuri’s arms were crossed as she leaned her kitchen counter and she studied the younger girl, while the older Jung stood just in front of her girlfriend, slightly leaning against the taller girl, hands on her slender hips. The lovers turned to each other with furrowed eyebrows. After another round of passionate sex, the two women were disturbed from their peaceful slumber when the young tomboy appeared at the apartment door once again. No words were exchanged as the youngest woman walked into the apartment uninvited and plopped herself down at her friend’s kitchen table.

            The two of them didn’t ask any questions, but figured it had something to do with the younger Jung, which made Jessica worry even more, and she figured Yuri had the same idea.

Pulling her beloved IPhone from her pocket, the older woman turned to her girlfriend, a small, sad smile on her face, “I’m going to go call Krystal,” she told her, quickly kissing her cheek and then walking out of the room.

Yuri stayed where she was for a few more moments, watching her friend who hadn’t moved from her position at the kitchen table. Finally making up her mind, she made her way towards the tomboy and took a seat next to her, but didn’t say anything, waiting for Amber to make the first move. Realizing that the other was making no attempt to talk, Yuri sighed, “Come on, Amber. You got to tell me what’s going on.”

Amber lifted her head slightly, but enough for Yuri to notice her friend’s reddened eyes, “I screwed up, Yul.”

            Yuri raised a worried eyebrow, thinking the worst, “What are you talking about?”

            Reaching up, Amber combed her short, strawberry blonde bangs back with her fingers, for them to just fall back in place. She closed her eyes tightly, stopping the tears that were threatening to fall, “She ended it,” she paused before repeating herself, “Krystal broke up with me.”

            Yuri’s eyes widened, “Oh man, Am,” she started, then nervously looked around for Jessica. The tanned woman had never been particularly good at comforting people, “I don’t think you did anything wrong,” she said and placed her hand on Amber’s shoulder, “You know?”

            “But I still love her, Yuri.”

            Sighing once again, Yuri nodded in understanding, “I know, Amber,” she moved her hand, rubbing her friend’s shoulder, giving her a smile, “and Krystal still loves you too.”

            Amber scoffed, making quick eye contact with Yuri, “How can you be so sure?”

            “I just know,” Yuri answered plainly, “Love doesn’t disappear. I’m pretty sure it’s always there, but sometimes there’s other emotions that cloud love, things that get in the way, which brings on the confusion, which is what causes the second guessing,” she paused realizing that she was getting off track, “My point is… Krystal will never stop loving you and you won’t stop loving her, it’s as simple as that.”

            At some point in the conversation, Amber had given Yuri a confused look, but wiped it off her face by the time Yuri was finished, “Wow, Yul,” a small smile appeared on the younger woman’s face, despite her still reddened eyes, “that was deep.”

            The dark haired woman blushed slightly, “Yah! I was just trying to help,” she finished sheepishly.

            “I know,” Amber chuckled slightly, “Thanks, Yul. Really,” she stood up, “But I’ll be in the guest room,” she frowned sadly, “I still have to… cool down.”

            Yuri blinked, “Y-yeah man. I understand,” she stood up as well, “Make yourself at home.”

            Nodding once again, Amber walked by Yuri without another word and made her way to her friend’s spare bedroom, tears falling down her face once again.

* * *

 

 

            Yuri had sat herself down on her couch after Amber had left the room. She sat with her legs slightly opened, elbows propped up by them and face in her hands as she waited for her girlfriend to return from her phone call. Yuri had never imagined that the breakup would happen. They were so in love. Everyone around them had seen it, _so why?_ the tanned girl thought, _Why? Everything had been going so well, right?_

            Sighing in annoyance, Yuri ruffled her own hair, _Why can’t this just be easy?_ Lost in her thoughts, Yuri hadn’t felt the pressure on the couch as someone sat down next to her, but she had felt the head lie against her shoulder. She lifted her own head from her hands and shot a small smile in her girlfriend’s direction, “How’d it go?”

            Jessica sighed, burrowing her head farther into Yuri’s shoulder, “Krystal’s a mess. She could barely make out a sentence before breaking down in sobs.”

            Yuri nodded, “Amber was a mess too, but I think she was either too shocked or too stubborn to actually cry, but it had looked like she had been before she ended up here.” Neither of them spoke for quite sometime before Yuri started up again, “Did Krystal say why?”

            She felt Jessica shake her head against her shoulder, “She wasn’t really saying much. It was mostly sobs,” she sighed again, “I’ll probably go over there in a little bit.”

            Yuri leaned back against the couch, causing Jessica to get comfortable once again resting her head on Yuri’s shoulder and curling up next to her girlfriend’s body. Yuri, in turn, wrapped her arm around Sica, rubbing small circles into her shoulder. The two women sat in a comfortable silence as they lied in each other’s arms.

            “Sica-yah?”

            “Hmm?”

            “I love you.”

            Jessica lifted her head from her girlfriend’s shoulder and looked deeply into Yuri’s chocolate eyes, searching for something, “Yuri?” she whispered softly.

In response Yuri smiled genuinely.

Suddenly feeling a wave of emotion, Jessica leaned forward and planted her lips firmly on Yuri’s, catching the younger woman off guard, but after recovering from the initial shock, she kissed back with the same passion. Pulling away, Jessica kept her hand on Yuri’s neck, gently stroking with her thumb, “I love you, Yuri.”

            A goofy smile appeared on the tanned face and she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend’s sweet lips once again, “I love you,” she mumbled against against Jessica’s mouth.

            Jessica pulled away smiling, “I love you.”

            Holding Jessica hands in her own,Yuri leaned in and kissed her again, it was short, but the younger woman made sure to pour her feelings into the kiss, “I’m in love with you, Sica.”

            Jessica leaned in once more, but instead of going in for a kiss, she wrapped her arms tightly around Yuri’s neck for a hug and buried her head into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, “I’m in love with you, Seobang.”

            Yuri returned the hug and breathed in, taking in Jessica’s sent and holding her close to her own body. The two girls stayed in each other’s arms and just relaxed in the calm, comfortable silence.

            Pulling away slowly and reluctantly, Jessica sighed sadly, but kept the smile on her face, “I should probably get going.”

            Yuri playfully pouted, “Do you _have_ to go?”

            The older woman playfully smacked Yuri on the shoulder as her kkhab side started showing, “Yes, Yuri. My sister needs me.” She stood and made her way to the door to slip her shoes on. Yuri followed but continued to pout, causing Jessica to roll her eyes, but she still pecked her girlfriend’s lips, “I’ll be back later on, okay? After Krystal calms down. I’ll text you.”

            The tanned girl nodded and leaned in for one last kiss, which was returned, “Love you,” she smiled against the shorter girl’s mouth.

            “Love you,” Jessica returned and turned and opened the door, walking out of the apartment after smiling one last time you her girlfriend.

            After the older woman left, Yuri leaned against the doorframe with a smile, “Man, I am _so_ whipped.”  Planting herself back on the couch, Yuri pulled out her cellphone, quickly sifting through her contacts until she landed on the one she was looking for: Kim Taeyeon.

               Clicking the call button, Yuri held the phone to her ear as she listened to the ringing, waiting for the other woman to pick up the phone. The phone rang five times and Yuri became impatient, but eventually, the other woman picked up the phone, "Hello?" a very annoyed asked through the phone.

            "Taeyeon!" Yuri called out as her greeting.

           There was a scoff on the other line, " _What do you want, Yuri?_ " There was a pause before she continued, lowering the volume of her voice, " _I'm_ _kind of in the middle of something._ "

           Yuri smirked, "Hi, Fany!" She greeted the other girl who she knew was in the room as well.

           The was a quiet, annoyed, " _Hello, Yuri,_ " from Tiffany, which proved Yuri's assumption of what -- or _who_ Taeyeon had been busy with.

          _"What is it Yuri?"_ Taeyeon interrupted.

           "I'm bored."

           _"I don't care."_ Taeyeon answered, _"Call Jessica."_

           "But she's with Krystal," Yuri whined.

           _"Bye, Yuri,"_ the older girl went to hang up.

           Yuri panicked, "No! Wait!"

           _"Yuri, I swear to God this better be good."_

           "Well," Yuri started, her smirk dropping as well as her voice, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and maybe help me cheer Amber up.”

            _“Why? What’s wrong with Amber?”_ Taeyeon asked her friend.

            Yuri held the phone closer to her ear, holding it with two hands, and lowered her voice, “Amber and Krystal broke up this morning.”

            There was a pause on the other line as if Taeyeon was trying to figure out what she had said, but her ignorance was quickly dropped, _“What?!”_

 _“What do you mean?! What happened?”_ Tiffany asked in disbelief.

            “I’d rather not explain this over the phone, guys,” Yuri told them, “But, long story short, Amber was over here last night because Krystal kicked her out and when Amber went back home this morning, Krystal broke it off, and Am ended up back here at my place,”  she stopped to let the two take her explanation in, “So Jessica went to go talk to Krystal and I tried my best with Amber, but now she’s locked herself up in the extra room I’ve got.”

            _“I can’t believe this,”_ Tiffany said softly, _“They were so happy together.”_

“Yeah, I know…” she started, “But we can’t just have Amber cooped up in that room forever.”

            _“We’ll be over eventually,”_ Taeyeon sighed.

Despite their conversation, Yuri smirked, “Yeah, guys. Take _all_ the time you need. Unless I killed the mood.”

            _“Shut up,Yul,”_ the oldest girl mumbled while her girlfriend giggled.

            _“Don’t worry Yuri. It won’t take that long to get back in the mood,”_ Tiffany started, _“Taeyeon’s amazing with her hands.”_

Yuri chuckled, “Whoa! Way too much information, Fany! The last thing I need to hear about is how great Taeyeon is in bed.”

            Tiffany giggled again, _“Bye, Yuri.”_

“See you later.”

            The dark haired girl hung up her cellphone with a small smirk on her face, but was pulled from her thoughts when there was a fast, hard knock on her apartment door, “Yo! Yul!”

            Rolling her eyes at the enthusiastic voice, she called back, “Door’s open, Hyo!”

            Her door swung opened to reveal the short blonde woman with a six pack of beer in her hand and two other women in tow, “The party is here!” From beside her, Sunny rolled her eyes, while Sooyoung smirked at their friend’s antics.

            Yuri smiled, “Hey, guys,” she stood from her spot on the couch and stuck her hands in her jean pockets, “What are you doing here?”

            Sunny walked passed Yuri and plopped herself down on the latter’s couch, “Hyoyeon thought that today would he a great day to let loose and drink,” she sighed, “and I agreed.”

            “Well, I figured,” Yuri started, “But why here?”

            Hyoyeon had already opened a beer and slung her arm around Yuri, “‘Cuz your place is nice, you know?” She took a sip from her beer, “And you have that awesome sound system, so we thought that your place was the place to go.”

            Sooyoung had grabbed a two beers from the case where Hyoyeon had left them on the kitchen table. She sat down on the couch next to Sunny and handed her one, receiving a cute, little eye smile, which caused Sooyoung to turn her head and blush slightly.

            “Okay…?” Yuri answered uncertainly.

            Hyoyeon pulled away from the blonde, “What are we waiting for? Get Tae and Fany over here! And what about Yoona? I haven’t seen her in awhile! Seobb too! And where’s Jessica? I thought she’d be here…” she seemed to lose her train of thought, but I quickly came back to her, “Ooh! And while you’re at it, call Amber and Krystal too!”

            “Whoa, Hyo,” Yuri stuck her hands out in front of her in a stopping motion, “Slow down, man. Taeyeon and Tiffany should be here soon. They had some stuff to take care of. I’ll see if I can get Yoona and Seohyun over here,” she paused to take a breath, “Jessica is busy with Krystal right now and I don’t know when she’ll be free again.”

            “Okay. What about Ambro?”

            Yuri sighed, “Amber’s having kind of a hard time right now, so we should probably just leave her be.”

            Sooyoung looked over the back of the couch at Yuri, “Why? What’s wrong?”

            Once again Yuri sighed and brought the three of them closer to her, “Krystal broke up with her,” she told them, just above a whisper.

            The other three girl’s eyes widened, but Sunny was the first to speak up, “What?!”

            Yuri frowned, “There’s really nothing other than that. There was no explanation or anything.”

            “Where is she now?” Sooyoung asked.

            Yuri motioned to her guest bedroom.

            “Well, why didn’t you just say so?” Hyoyeon asked as she made her way to the extra bedroom, “We can cheer her up, right? I mean, we’ve got beer!”

            “Hyo,” Yuri called, cautiously, “I don’t think that’s a very good idea. I think she just needs to be alone.”

 Hyoyeon waved it off, “Nonsense, Yul. I’ve got this.”

* * *

 

 

Amber had peacefully dozed off in a much needed slumber after she had locked herself up within the walls of Yuri’s guest bedroom, trying to block out all of her problems. She honestly didn’t know why Krystal had broken up with her. The tomboy thought that besides the occasional boot out the front door, they had been going strong. Even if she hadn’t known the reason for the break up, she was still willing to fix it, and the thought of not knowing was tearing her up inside.

She had been woken up by the sound of slamming doors and a loud voice, but had ignored it until the slamming doors and loud voice made its way to her, “Amber, my man! What’s going on?”

Sitting up from the bed, Amber rubbed her eyes, trying to clear both her vision and her tears, “Hyoyeon? What… what are you doing here?”

Smiling widely, the short blonde made her way to Amber’s bed side and pulled her up, “I’m here for a good time!” She stated happily as she dragged Amber out of the room, “Come out and party with us!”

“Actually,” Amber started, “I’m okay in here, you know?”

Hyoyeon patted her back, “I do know. And I think you just need to let loose and drink a couple beers, ya know? You’ve gotta forget about her at some point, yeah? So why not start now?”

“But I don’t want to forget about her,” Amber mumbled, but it went unnoticed by the older girl.

After successfully dragging Amber out of the room, she sat Amber down next to Yuri on a separate couch from Sooyoung and Sunny and handed her a beer, which Amber took reluctantly, but didn’t drink from it.

“Hey, Am,” Sunny greeted with a smile, while Sooyoung gave a small wave as well as a smile.

“Hey, guys,” Amber greeted back, her voice hoarse.

Yuri nudged her from next to her, “You okay?” she asked quietly, eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

Amber frowned, but decided to be honest, “No, not really.”

“You don’t have to listen to Hyo, you know. You can go back in there.”

The tomboy shook her head, “Nah,” she gave a small smile and looked down at her hand, which were still holding the beer, “Maybe being around you guys will help.”

Yuri smiled.

Hyoyeon suddenly shot from her spot next to Sooyoung and Sunny, “I have a great idea!”

Yuri had an amused smile on her face as she leaned back into the couch cushions, “This is gonna be good,” she mumbled to mostly herself, but Amber had heard and let out a soft chuckle.

After setting her beer down on Yuri’s coffee table, she paused for dramatic effect as the rest of her friends watched on with amused expressions, “Let’s go clubbing!”

Sunny let out an exasperated sigh, “Seriously, Hyo? We _just_ got here.”

“So? The night is still young my friend,” she stated as she slipped her shoes on, “Yo, Yul. Text Taeyeon and tell her we had a change of plans.”

With that, the blonde party animal was out the door, ready to, well… party


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyoyeon drags her friends out to have some fun. Drunken fun. Yuri's worried, Sooyoung's hungry, and Sunny's grumpy. Amber isn't in the mood, but decides that maybe it isn't a bad thing to loosen up. Taeny make outs ensue.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Tiffany Hwang stated, exasperated, as she stood at the entrance of the club that Yuri had told them Hyoyeon had decided on, “Seriously?”

            Kim Taeyeon wasn’t paying attention to her girlfriend as she stared straight ahead, preoccupied, as she watched the women dressed in next to nothing sexily dance on and around the poles.

            Noticing her girlfriend’s dropped jaw and wide eyes, Tiffany elbowed her in the side, “Yah! ByunTae!”

            Taeyeon rubbed her side, wincing, “Sorry, Fany,” she mumbled with an apologetic smile on her face.

            In reply, the taller woman just rolled her eyes, ignoring her apology, but she still wove her arm through Taeyeon’s, “Where are they anyways?” The two women searched the cramped space of the strip club and found their group of friends in the corner of the room in a somewhat large booth. Yuri noticed the two of them and waved them over with a smile.

The couple made their way to their younger friend as Yuri stood up with her arms out, “Hey! You made it!” she exclaimed pulling Tiffany into a tight hug first, then Taeyeon.

After exchanging hugs with everyone, including Amber, who looked like she didn’t want to be there at all, Tiffany turned to Hyoyeon, who had already sat back down and was clearly buzzed, “What were you thinking coming here?”

Hyoyeon just stared up at her, “It’s a newer place and I haven’t been here yet,” she smiled, “And I figured, ‘Why not share this experience with my besties?’”

Tiffany stared at their blonde friend with wide eyes, “It’s a strip club!”

Taeyeon gave Hyoyeon a thumbs up as she plopped down next to Yuri in the booth, “Well, I think this was a great idea,” she looked at Tiffany cautiously, whose eyes were narrowed at her, “I mean,” she chose her words carefully, “the fact that we all got together again to hang out.”  
           

Smiling sweetly at her girlfriend, Tiffany sat down next to her and held her hand under the table tightly -- a little _too_ tightly if Taeyeon had a say.

Sooyoung looked across the table at them from her spot in between Sunny and Amber, “What took you guys so long anyways?” she smirked slightly.

“Yeah,” Sunny started, “We’ve been here for half an hour, waiting for the two of you.”

“We had something to take care of,” Taeyeon answered.

Yuri fake coughed, “More like _someone_ to take care of,” she playfully corrected with her signature smirk playing upon her tanned face.

Picking up on what Yuri had hinted at, Hyoyeon burst out laughing along with Sooyoung, while Sunny smiled at her fellow shorty’s expression as she playfully punched her friend’s arm. Amber dropped her head lower, staring at her drink, unmoving.

Tiffany turned to Yuri with a smile, “Come on, Yul, you can’t give away all our secrets.” Her comment caused the whole table (minus Amber) to burst out into another fit of laughter.

Noticing that the tomboy wasn’t looking too excited, Yuri’s smile dropped. She felt bad that they had dragged her along with them in the first place. The tanned girl agreed with her short blonde friend when she said that Amber would have to get over Krystal eventually, but was it too soon to try? The strawberry blonde girl had loved her girlfriend dearly and obviously didn’t want to forget about the relationship that they had shared anytime soon, “Am,” Yuri started.

Before Yuri was able to finish, Amber stood up from her spot on the end of the booth, “I’m going to go use the use the bathroom,” she started to walk away, “I’ll be back soon.”

Yuri went to stand up to go after her friend, but was pulled back down by Taeyeon, and Tiffany leaned over to her, “Just leave her be for now, Yuri.”

Figuring that there was no point in fighting with the couple, Yuri cooperated and sat back in the booth, downing her alcoholic beverage one gulp and quickly scanned the women on stage, before turning back to a conversation with her friends.

* * *

 

 

Amber made her way to the bathroom as best she could in the crowded club. Pushing her way through the dense room, she kept her hands in her pockets and eventually made it to the hallway that held the restrooms. Releasing a breath, she didn’t realise she had been holding, Amber pushed the door to the women’s restroom open and made her way to the large mirror on the wall above the sinks. She turned the cold water on and held her hands under the running water before splashing the water onto her face, then leaned forward with her arms on the ends of the sink. The tomboy contemplated whether or not to just leave the club and take a taxi somewhere. She really had no where to go and she didn’t want to throw her problems onto Yuri and Jessica any longer.

 _“But the girls are trying to cheer me up,”_ Amber smiled sadly, _“I can’t just leave.”_ She sighed loudly, running her fingers through her bangs a couple times before she let them fall back in front of her face. Frustrated by herself, she messed up her hair, and looked at herself in the mirror, _“I look like shit,”_ she decided, turning the water back on and splashing her face once again.

Shutting the water off, Amber turned back towards the entrance of the bathroom quickly pulling it back open but was knocked backwards by another person with luscious black hair, “Woah,” she voiced when the collision initially took place, having to stop herself from falling back against the sinks.

The other woman looked up, meeting Amber’s brown eyes and furrowed eyebrows, _“Holy shit,”_ Amber thought after getting a good look at the dark haired woman, _“She’s gorgeous.”_   Gently pushing the other woman off of her body, Amber readjusted herself as well, “Hey,” she started quietly, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” the woman nodded, “Thank you.”

Amber smiled and let out a small chuckle, “You’re thanking me for running into you?”

The woman blushed slightly, “N-no,” she went to correct herself, but realizing how stupid her original statement had been she let out a small, airy laugh and flashed a stunning smile. The two women ended up in a giggle fit together for a few moments, before slowing down and having to catch their breath.

After calming down, the dark haired woman held her hand out with the same gorgeous smile, “I’m Victoria,” she introduced herself to the tomboy.

Taking Victoria’s hand in hers for a small shake, “That’s a pretty name,” she told her before introducing herself, “Amber,” she stated with a lopsided grin.

            Victoria smiled along with Amber, “Your name is pretty too.”

            “Really?” Amber asked, surprised, “Usually ‘pretty’ isn’t used to describe anything about me,” she told the other girl motioning to herself.

            Shrugging, Victoria continued to smile, showing her perfectly white teeth, “Then I guess that means I’m special,” she joked, with a wink, causing Amber to blush.

            Amber stared at the taller woman for awhile before realizing that she had been staring and tried to speak, “I… uh,” she shook her head, trying to clear it of all thoughts, “I better get back,” the tomboy smiled sadly, “I have some friends waiting for me and if I don’t get back soon they’ll probably report me missing.” Victoria raised an eyebrow at the statement, causing Amber to clear the air, “It’s happened before, so I wouldn’t be surprised,” she let out a husky chuckle, “My friends are kind of… strange?”

            Victoria let out another cute laugh, “I get it,” she smiled, “I have strange friends too. Well… I don’t think they would go as far as to report me missing,” she trailed off noticing Amber’s grin, “What?”

            Laughing, the tomboy shook her head, “Nothing.” The two stared at each other for a few moments  before Amber spoke up once again, “So… I’ll see you around?”

            Victoria nodded, “Yeah,” she smiled, “Hopefully we’ll be able to talk again before you leave.”

            “It was nice meeting you, Victoria,” Amber told her with a handsome smile playing on her face.

            “You too, Amber.”

            With their final goodbye, Amber pulled the bathroom door open and made her way down the hallway back into the main floor of the club, but before she entered the bustling crowd, she noticed that the room had somehow become more jam packed than it had been and the stage in which the dancers had been performing was free of the women, but for some reason the stage was surrounded by people.

            Again, Amber did her best to push her way through the large crowd of visitors before

finally making her way back to the booth in which her friends were seatded-- or lack there of.

            Yuri was the first one to greet her, “Hey, Am!” she started then noticed the wide smile on her face, “Woah, man, what happened to you?”

            “Hmm?” Amber asked as she sat back down in her original spot across from Yuri.

            “What’s got you so smiley?” the tanned girl asked with a smirk on her face.

            Not noticing that she had still been smiling, Amber tried to wipe the smile off her face, but realized that she was having some trouble, “Nothing,” she stated before noticing their missing friends, “Where’d Hyoyeon go?”

            Sunny pointed to the stage, “She wanted to see what all the buzz was about. And she’s completely loaded. That’s never stopped her before.”

            Nodding slowly, Amber continued, “And Sooyoung?”

            “After she got a little alcohol in her system,” the shorter woman started, motioning towards the bar, “she tried to raid the kitchen that this place doesn’t actually have.”

            Squinting in the direction of the bar, Amber noticed the tall woman standing at the bar waving her arms around, looking like she was in the process of fighting with the bartender who was looking absolutely terrified, “Poor girl,” the tomboy mumbled sympathetically, referring to the bartender.

            Turning back to the only two women who were left in the booth, “Okay…? And Taeyeon and Tiffany?” she asked slowly.

            Yuri motioned to the booth behind Amber, causing the strawberry blonde to furrow her eyebrows as she slowly turned and stood to be able to see over the booth. The tomboy’s eyes widened at the couple: Tiffany was straddling Taeyeon as the two intensely made out, tongue and all, obviously not giving a damn about where they were, but no one said anything to them, so they had no reason to stop.

            Turning back to Yuri, Amber frowned, “I thought Tiffany could handle her liquor,” she stated as the scene continued to play out in her mind.

            Yuri smirked, setting down the drink that she had previously taken a sip from, “Oh, neither of them are drinking.”

            The tomboy raised an eyebrow while Sunny rolled her eyes, “God, I wish I could get drunk,” she sighed as she finished off her sixth drink.

            Suddenly the club was filled with excited yells drowning out the extremely loud music that had started as well. The lights in the club were suddenly turned off and only the stage was illuminated by purple light. Amber noticed that the blackout hadn’t stopped TaeNy’s extreme make out session, nor had it stopped Sooyoung’s need for food (that the bar still didn’t have). Amber had also noticed, after averting her eyes to the stage for the first time since they had gotten there, that the woman who had strut herself on stage under the purple light was none other than absolutely drop dead gorgeous woman she had met in the bathroom ten minutes prior. She had also noticed that _Victoria_ was dressed in the most inappropriate clothing she’s ever see and was rubbing her body on the poll in the middle of the stage.

            “No friggin way,” she stated, completely slack jaw, her eyes close to popping out of her head.

            “Oh, so that’s what all the hype was about,” Sunny realized, “A half naked woman rubbing her ass all over a poll,” she paused, before smiling, “That’s kinda hot.”

            Yuri, who had tried to ignore the temptation to turn around and look (hey, she was in a very successful relationship), failed and gave in, promising herself to only take a peek. The peek ended up being a lot longer than a peek, but Jessica didn’t have to know.

            Taeyeon, who had to pull away from her girlfriend to breath, peek up over the back of the booth, wondering what was going on. Like Amber, she had gone completely slack jaw, but unlike Amber, she paid very little attention to the stripper herself and stared more at her boobs and butt (not that Amber wasn’t looking).

            Tiffany, wondering why Taeyeon had turned her attention away from her, also looked at the stage from behind the booth and after noticing what her pervert of a girlfriend was staring at, she turned her head to face her and the two continued to make out, “When we get home,” Tiffany said against Taeyeon’s mouth, “I’ll let you touch my boobs.” Now even though the byun had touched her girlfriend’s boobs plenty of times, she couldn’t help but get excited anyways.

            Sooyoung hadn’t stopped harassing the young bartender about the food.

And Hyoyeon was too drunk to notice

Money was being thrown onto the stage and Amber couldn’t help but think that Victoria would be absolutely loaded by the end of night.

“I need another drink,” Sunny announced, crawling over Amber to get out of the booth, who still hadn’t averted her eyes from the stage. Walking over to the bar, Sunny pushed Sooyoung out of the way (who had been in the process of climbing over the bar), the short girl asked the bartender for three straight up shots of vodka, and downed them herself, before slamming her fists down on the bar, scaring the bartender (who had already been freaked out enough by Sooyoung), “Why can’t I get drunk?!”

Not noticing how much time had passed, Amber frowned as Victoria walked off stage, the clothes that she _had_ stripped (there hadn’t been many to begin with) in hand. Amber frowned, “It’s over already,” she mumbled to herself, before realizing everything that just happened, “Wait… what about Krystal!”

Taeyeon and Tiffany had finally decided that they had made out enough and stood up from the booth. The two of them readjusted themselves before making their way back into their originally booth, looking absolutely beat.

Yuri stood up, blinking, “I’m… gonna go find Hyo,” she announced, “Then we can leave.”

Sunny, who had returned from the bar after ordering three more shots of vodka, Sooyoung in hand made her way back to the booth, “Good idea. Soo needs actual food before she eats one of us.”

After five minutes of silence, Yuri had made her way back to her friends, the blonde party goer in hand, “Some how she got backstage and has passed out,” she frowned at Hyoyeon, “The last stripper pointed her out.”

Amber perked up, hearing the mention of Victoria, but it was quickly forgotten as Yuri grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her up from the booth as well.

“We’re never coming back here again,” Tiffany stated, as she tightly gripped Taeyeon’s arm (who may or may not have been terrified for her life).

Sunny frowned as she continued to drag the shinkshin to the door, “You don’t have to worry, Fany. I think Sooyoung scared the shit out of the poor bartender. We probably won’t be invited back.”

Somehow Hyoyeon managed to lift her head and give the rest of the girls a thumbs up, "Hyolo."

The rest of the group rolled their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica visits Yuri and the girls lose Hyoyeon.

Jessica Jung had expected to spend a wonderful Saturday afternoon with her equally wonderful girlfriend after spending the previous day with her _very_ emotional younger sister, and after becoming emotionally tired herself, who could blame her for wanting a break? And Kwon Yuri would definitely relieve her stress. But after making the familiar commute to her girlfriend’s apartment and knocking at the penthouse door, she realized that something was very, _very_ off.

            Now, the older Jung sister wasn’t a very patient person, so after knocking once and not receiving an answer, (the fact that Yuri hadn’t come running to the door surprised her, especially because she had sent a text saying she was on her way), reached for the door knob, which Yuri usually kept open, so it wasn’t surprising when the door opened. But what _was_ surprising was the fact that she counted seven pairs of shoes that littered the hallway that led into Yuri’s living area.

            The second strange thing she noticed was an arm hanging over the back of the black leather couch. Approaching the couch and ever so cautiously peeking over the the side, Jessica was met with a mess of short blonde hair and a lithe body covered in beer cans, “Sunny?” she whispered, very confused at what was going on.

            Turning from the girl passed out on couch, Jessica quickly scanned over the rest of the house, narrowing her eyes once they passed over the kitchen as they noticed a pair of legs sticking out from behind the large kitchen counter. Deciding to ignore this strange occurrence, she marched to Yuri’s bedroom door, throwing it open without knocking this time, “Kwon Yuri!” she called out loudly as she stomped to the king sized bed.

            There was a bump under the bed’s covers, taking the outlined shape of a person, more specifically _two_ bumps under the covers. Assuming the worst of why two people may be hiding under the covers, the now fuming brunette grabbed the edge of the covers and ripped them off the bodies underneath. The two bodies that didn’t include Kwon Yuri.

The two _butt naked_ bodies that didn’t include Kwon Yuri.

The older Jung’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped open as she reverted to English, “Ohmygod, Tiffany!”

Her fellow American started to stir next to the naked body of her own girlfriend, letting out an annoyed cross between a grunt and a sigh. Deciding to help her friend out, as she was getting extremely impatient, she shook the brunette’s shoulder.

Tiffany opened her eyes, but quickly closed them once again as they met the bright sun that was pouring in through the large floor to ceiling window. The woman grunted once again, annoyed that she had been awoken, but opened her tired eyes once again to meet the eyes of her friend, “Jessica?”

So many questions were running through Jessica’s head, but shook her head to get rid of the not-so-important ones, “Tiff, where’s Yuri?”

Tiffany started to sit up, leaning her back against the pillow, exposing herself “Yuri? I don’t know.”

“For Heaven’s sake, put some clothes on,” Jessica stated, playfully covering her eyes.

Shaking her head at her friend’s playfulness, Tiffany looked over her side of the bed as she tried to find her clothes. Looking over Taeyeon’s side of the bed, with the same goal in mind, she found what Jessica had been looking for, “Oh, hey, Jess. There’s Yuri,” Tiffany called to her friend pointing to the ground next to her equally naked girlfriend.

Jessica marched over to Taeyeon’s side of the bed, straddling Yuri, as Tiffany shook Taeyeon awake. She moved her head closer to Yuri’s with a sickly sweet smile on her pretty face, “Kwon Yuri!” she yelled loudly to wake up her girlfriend, who quickly shot up from her spot curled up on the floor.

“What’s happening?” Yuri asked, panicked as she shot up, knocking the smaller woman off of her, “Oh, hey, Sica,” she greeted with a goofy smile on her face.

Jessica narrowed her eyes, “What the hell is going on here?”

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, “What do you mean?”

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend’s cluelessness, she motioned to the bed, “First of all, babe, you slept on the floor of your own bedroom.”

Standing up, Yuri looked to her bed, finding the two naked woman both awake and exchanging their morning greetings. Yuri’s jaw dropped very much like her girlfriend’s had, “You two,” she pointed to her friends as they turned to look at her, “did _not_ have sex in my bed!”

Taeyeon chuckled at the other woman, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Yul.”

“Kim Taeyeon, you damn perv!” Yuri shot back.

The oldest girl rolled her eyes at the old news, “Look who’s talking, Yuri,” she started, a smirk appearing on her face, “I saw you looking at that stripper last night.”

Yuri felt her stomach sink.

“Stripper?” Jessica asked confused, but angrily, her voice dropping an octave as she turned to her girlfriend, crossing her arms over her chest, “What stripper?”

Chuckling nervously, Yuri defended herself, “Stripper? I don’t know what that byunTae is talking about,” she angrily glared at Taeyeon.

Raising an angry eyebrow, Jessica kept her eyes on her girlfriend, but didn’t say anything as she watched Yuri crumble under her glaring gaze.

In the corner of her eye, Yuri could see Tiffany scolding Taeyeon, “Uh,” she started, trying to save herself, “Last night,” gulp, “a little after you left, Hyo stopped by with Soo and Sunny. After a little bit, they dragged Amber and me to a club that Hyo wanted to try out.”

Jessica stopped her briefly, “Wait… Amber?”

Yuri nodded in reply and then motioned to the other two woman, “I invited Tae and Fany along with us not actually knowing where we were going… It ended up being a strip club.”

“Really now?” the older Jung sarcastically replied.

To say the least, Yuri was terrified for her life, “We had a couple drinks and things got a little crazy,” she stated motioning once again to the other two woman, “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

At the worst possible time, Taeyeon decided to butt in, “Yeah, and this stripper came on stage and started performing. It was like some kind of elite solo performance and I admit that we all took a glance at her,” she stopped, contemplating whether or not that was true, “Well, except maybe Sooyoung. She was harassing the bartender.”

Tiffany also decided to add onto their small tale, seemingly defending Yuri, “We would have invited you, Jess, but Yuri said you were busy with Krystal so we didn’t want to bother you.”

“Uh-huh,” Jessica started sarcastically once again, “And you why I was so busy with Krystal?” Yuri had an “uh-oh” expression on her face, “Because I was trying to comfort my sobbing mess of a sister who is extremely emotional over her and Amber’s break-up -- who seems to be _completely_ over my sister already, by the way, since all of you went drinking while you all watched half naked woman humping a metal poll!”

Yuri cautiously stepped towards her girlfriend, “Sica-baby, just calm down, okay?”

Jessica rolled her eyes, “Don’t ‘Sica-baby’ me, Kwon Yuri,” she retaliated, placing her hands on her hips, “You could have at least told me beforehand…” she whispered sadly.

“Sica…” the younger of the two softly called out as her girlfriend turned and made her way out of the room. She slightly turned to send a glare towards her byun of a friend before following her girlfriend.

After the two were out of the room, Tiffany turned to her girlfriend and elbowed her hard in the stomach. Taeyeon winced, “Ow! What was that for?”

“ _Pabo_ …” Tiffany muttered, before throwing the covers off of her naked body, making her way around the room to pick up her clothes that were carelessly thrown around the room the previous night.

Taeyeon threw her own covers off of her body and quickly stood up from her spot on her friend’s bed as well, “Oh, come on, Fany! You’re not angry at me too!”

The younger girl turned to her girlfriend, her face softening at the adorable pout on Taeyeon’s face. She stepped closer to the older girl and placed her hands on Taeyeon’s upper arms, slowly rubbing up and down, “No, Tae-Tae,” she started softly, “I’m not mad, but seriously?”

Taeyeon smiled softly, shrugging.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, pecking Taeyeon on the lips, “You should apologize you know.”

The older woman sighed, “Yeah, yeah,” she smirked, extending her lips, asking for another kiss, “How about another kiss first?”

 

* * *

 

            “Sica, wait!” Yuri called out before Jessica made it to her front door.

            Jessica whirled to face her girlfriend and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow and shrugging her shoulders as if to say, _“Spit it out.”_

“I’m sorry,” Yuri frowned, “Look, Sica, I know you probably don’t want to hear it, but I really am sorry.”

            Jessica readjusted herself, but kept her firm stance.

            “I should’ve helped Amber out,” she frowned, “Or at least helped you out with Krys,” she sighed heavily, “It was stupid to go out with Hyo and them.”

            Jessica’s expression softened slightly.

            “I’m a shitty girlfriend, okay? I’m really trying though. You’re the first real relationship I’ve really been in… and it scares the hell out of me,” she let out a breathy chuckle, “But I think the fact that I’m so in love with you scares me more. And I don’t want to screw this up.”

            The older woman dropped her arms and sighed, “Yuri… the fact that I’m so in love with you scares the hell out of me too,” Jessica noticed Yuri’s frown disappear, “We both have to work hard to make this relationship work and I know you’re trying your best, and yeah, maybe you screwed up last night,” the older woman stated, stepping closer to Yuri and wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck, “but you are definitely _not_ a shitty girlfriend.”

            Yuri smiled widely as Jessica closed the gap between the two, for a long, sweet, passionate kiss.

            “Oh, god no. Stop, seriously, ew,” Sunny’s voice came from the living room.

            The two woman broke apart at their friend’s request, displeased at the sudden interruption.

            Sunny’s head was peaking up from over the large leather couch where she had fallen asleep the night before. Her hair was an absolute mess, but she didn’t seem to care. She stood up from her comfortable position, knocking the beer cans that had been lying over her body onto the floor, but she didn’t give them much thought. The short girl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she past the young couple and made her way into the kitchen, where she grabbed the milk carton from the top shelf of Yuri’s fancy, shmancy refrigerator and made her way to the other side of the kitchen, where the glasses were kept in the cupboard, tripping over Sooyoung as she went, but completely ignoring the girl as if it were a normal occurrence.

            A strangled groan escaped from Sooyoung when Sunny kicked her and she stirred, then stretched before standing up and yawning, swinging an arm over Sunny’s shoulder, “G’morning, guys,” she greeted with a small smile.

            There was an array of annoyed greetings in return as Taeyeon and Tiffany made their way out of Yuri’s bedroom, finally fully clothed, greeting their friends as well.

            After the six friends situated themselves around Yuri’s kitchen table and after sitting in silence for a couple minutes, the shortest of the six lazily glanced around the table, “We’re missing two.”

            Yuri briefly stopped the light soothing circles she was making with her thumb on Jessica’s hip to answer, “Amber’s in the guest room. I think we should just leave her alone for now.”

            The others nodded before the tallest of the group spoke up, “Where’s Hyo?”

            The whole table shrugged.

            “She did make it back here, right?” Jessica asked, eyelids heavy from Yuri’s gentle ministrations.

Taeyeon nodded, “Yeah, I think so. I mean, I don’t see how she couldn’t have. Yuri dragged her all the way here.”

“Yeah,” Tiffany started, agreeing, but frowning, “except for the fact that she was _really_ drunk last night. She could have wandered off her something…”

Jessica turned her head to send a glare at her girlfriend for letting something like that happen. Yuri just smiled apologetically.

Sooyoung stood up from her spot at the kitchen table clapping her hands together with a smile on her face, “Well then, we better start looking.”

* * *

 

 The group had already searched Yuri’s whole penthouse apartment, overturning everything in sight to look for their blonde party animal, who had impossibly disappeared from the time in which they went to bed, to the following morning.

They had checked everywhere, from the bathrooms, opening the shower curtains just to be sure. They checked under every bed, including Amber’s, and while they were at it, they woke up the tomboy for help.

They checked under the coffee table, the leather couch, they even checked the linen closet located in the hallway containing the second bathroom just to be sure. It was Hyoyeon they were looking for, there was no telling where she could have gone.

After searching for a good half hour, Amber so graciously added some of her personal input, “Does she have her phone on her? Can’t we just try calling her?”

The other women glanced between one another.

Sooyoung let out an awkward chuckle, “Wow,” she stated, “Why didn’t we think of that?” she asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

Yuri pulled out her cell phone, finding Hyoyeon’s name in her contacts and clicking the “call” button. She put it on speaker and held it in the middle of the group, Jessica at her side.

 The phone dialed for a second before Sunny held up her hands to shush the group, “I hear it,” she whispered softly.

After adjusting and listening closely, the other women heard the muffled ringtone, as they followed the sound as best they could. They ended up in the kitchen once again.

They all exchanged glances once again as Taeyeon stepped forward from the group and ended up in front of the refrigerator. She pulled the door open, and the ringtone was muffled no more.

Jessica frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, “That was helpful,” she stated sarcastically, annoying glancing at her sister’s ex.

 Walking out of the kitchen, Taeyeon sat on the couch, pulling out her own cellphone with only one thing left in mind. The phone rang about two times before the person on the other line picked up, _“Hello?”_

“Hey, Seohyun,” Taeyeon greeted thoughtfully, a smile on her face. She figured Seohyun would know what to do, based on the fact that she was the most levelheaded one in the group, even if she was the youngest.

 _“Taeyeonnie?”_ the younger girl asked, her voice becoming brighter.

Taeyeon smiled wider, “Yup,” she replied as Tiffany sat down next to her, the other girls following and surrounding the oldest woman, “Sorry to bother you,” she apologized.

 _“Oh, no, not at all, Unnie,”_ Seohyun stated. There was rustling in the background, but it quickly disappeared, _“Is there something wrong?”_

“Is something wrong?” Taeyeon repeated, “Why are you assuming that something’s wrong? Maybe I wanted to check up on my favorite dongsaeng,” Taeyeon replied, pouting. There was a collective, _“Hey!”_ from all the other girls.

Seohyun sighed softly with a small chuckle, _“Because you usually call me when something’s wrong, Taeyeonnie,”_ there was a slight pause, _“And wouldn’t Tiffany-unnie be your favorite dongsaeng?”_

Taeyeon laughed lightly, “No, no, Seobb. That’s different,” she then changed the topic to what she had called for, “We lost Hyoyeon.”

Seohyun didn’t answer for quite sometime, but Taeyeon could just imagine her smile, but the contradicting eyebrow twitch, _“What do you mean? You lost Hyoyeonnie?”_

Taeyeon shrugged, but realized her friend couldn’t see her, “I don’t know. She was here last night,” she sighed, “And now she’s not.”

_“Maybe she went home.”_

The older girl waved her hand, “No, no. There’s no way. She was completely loaded.”

She heard Seohyun sigh loudly, _“Of course she was.”_

“We completely tore apart Yuri’s apartment… but she was no where to be found,” she paused before adding, “And I mean we looked everywhere.”

_“If she was drunk she couldn’t have gone far. Did you check the rest of the building?”_

“Uh,” Taeyeon looked around at the rest of her friends, “no?”

Seohyun sighed once again, _“This is Hyoyeonnie we’re talking about. It shouldn’t be_ that _hard.”_

 _“Hyunnie?”_ Another voice butted into their conversation on the other line _, “Come back to bed.”_

Taeyeon furrowed her eyebrows, “Seohyun? Who is that?”

Seohyun sounded nervous, but tried to laugh it off, which just made it worse, _“It’s no one, Taeyeonnie,”_ there was a pause, and Seohyun sounded like she was shushing, _“Anyways, good luck looking for Hyoyeonnie, Unnie.”_

Taeyeon pulled her cellphone away from her face and stared at it before standing, clapping her hands like Sooyoung had and turned to face the other girls, “Well, guys,” she started, “looks like we get to have a scavenger hunt. Hyoyeon is the objective.”

* * *

 

 After a good hour of searching for the blonde woman, they eventually found her passed out on the roof. Seohyun had been right: it was Hyoyeon, so it really wasn’t much of a surprise.

The eight woman had made their way back to Yuri’s penthouse.

After resting for a bit after their long hunt for their friend, Taeyeon and Tiffany made their leave first, “See you guys,” Taeyeon waved to her friends as they slipped their shoes on  at the front.

Tiffany flashed an eye smile to her friends, “Last night was fun guys,” she waved as well, “We’ll see you soon.”

            Sooyoung, Hyoyeon, and Sunny followed closely, the tallest and shortest woman having to pull the other woman along with them.

            Amber had retreated back into the guest room as Yuri and Jessica cuddled on the leather couch, Jessica laying comfortably on top of her girlfriend, head buried in the crook of Yuri’s neck, while Yuri had her nose buried in her girlfriend’s hair, taking in her calming scent.

            The two had started to doze off, but were awoken by Amber’s movement at the front door. Yuri slightly lifted her head, “Hey,” she got Amber’s attention, “Where are you going?”

            Amber’s eyes widened, not wanting to wake up the couple, “Uh… just out?”

            Yuri raised an eyebrow, “Out?”

            The tomboy nodded, “Yeah. Just for some fresh air.”

            Jessica groaned from her spot curled on top of her girlfriend. She nuzzled farther into Yuri’s neck, “Just let her go, Yuri.”

            The younger woman sighed, but gave in, “Just be careful, okay?”

            Amber gave a thumbs up and a smile, “You got it,” she replied and made her way out of the apartment.

* * *

 

The young tomboy walked through the streets of Seoul, hands shoved in her jean pockets as she jerked her head to move her bangs out of her face. She deliberately passed the club from last, but she didn’t really know why, but figured she wanted to see the girl from last night, Victoria. She stopped briefly in front of the building, staring at it before keeping on her way.

She also made a glance in the direction in which her and Krystal’s apartment was located, but ended up in a cafe on the street corner. She found a booth in the corner of the cafe by the window and placed her bag there, pulling her wallet out and making her way up to the counter. The cafe was pretty empty, but a couple people were littered around at tables and booths.

Nobody had currently been at the counter, but she waited patiently as she decided what she wanted, “I’ll be right with you!” Somebody called from the kitchen area.

“No rush,” Amber replied thoughtfully, “Take your time.”

After a couple more seconds, a black haired woman came from behind the kitchen and made her way to the register, “Thanks for waiting,” she thanked, a smile on her face that showed her white teeth, “What can I get you?”

Amber hadn’t been paying attention to the woman’s words, but she was definitely paying attention to the woman herself. Her jaw had dropped once again, eyes wide, “Victoria?”

The said woman look up from the register, confused at first, but she broke out in a wider smile once she realized who it was, “Oh, Amber, right? It’s nice to see you again!” she stated thoughtfully.

“Y-yeah,” Amber stuttered, nervously, kind of surprised that Victoria had remembered her name, “What are you doing here?”

Victoria let out a hearty laugh, making Amber blush slightly, _“Gorgeous”_ , she thought, “I work here, silly.”

Amber mentally slapped herself for asking such a stupid question, “Right…” she remembered last night, “But, yesterday-”

Victoria cut her off, placing her finger over her own lips telling her to “shush”, “Nobody knows about that. I try my best to keep that a seperate from my life.”

Amber nodded dumbly.

Victoria smiled again, _“She’s cute.”_

They stood in silence for second before someone cleared their throat behind the tomboy. It was a middle aged man, look annoyed and impatient.

Victoria’s eyes widened. She turned back to Amber, “What can I get you?”

Amber smiled, “I’ll have a caramel frappuccino.”

The black haired woman smiled and walked to the kitchen to make the drink as Amber pulled her wallet out. Victoria came back a minute later, drink in hand. Amber reached forward to give her the money, but was rejected, “It’s on the house,” the barista whispered, leaning somewhat close to Amber’s ear.

The tomboy swallowed, nodding dumbly once again.

“I’ll see you around, Amber,” Victoria bid the woman goodbye.

The tomboy grabbed her bag from the booth and made her way out of the cafe, waving goodbye to Victoria one more time. She made her way back onto the streets of Seoul, walking towards the calming Han River. She leaned against the fence that separated the sidewalk from the river, smile on her face and drink in hand as she took a couple sips. Amber cleared her mind as best she could, just wanting to forget about everything that happened in the last couple of days.

She looked down at her drink briefly, noticing her name written on the cup. The tomboy took a double take as she noticed writing on the other side of the cup. She turned it, noticing a series of seven numbers, “No friggin’ way.”

Amber made her way back to her friend’s penthouse, smiling widely all the way there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri meets Victoria, Krystal visits Amber, and Hyoyeon is ready to party.

It had been a full day since Amber Liu had received Victoria’s number.

            She hadn’t called yet and didn’t really know if she should. She had just met the girl and it felt weird to her. Amber could still feel herself longing for Krystal even after her encounter with the black haired woman. She had loved, and still did love the blonde woman, and as much as she felt like she should try her best and move on, Krystal didn’t want her anymore, she couldn’t.

            The tomboy had wanted to ask Jessica how Krystal was, but the older Jung seemed to be pretty pissed with her, so she decided against it. Had the blonde already moved on? Had there been someone else? Or was it different? Was Krystal upset as well? Was she regretting it?

            Amber pushed all of those thoughts aside, but a small part of her kind of hoped that Krystal regretted her decision.

            She stood up from the loveseat in Yuri’s living room after she got bored with playing with her phone. She made her way into the kitchen to grab something small to snack on. She opened her friend’s refrigerator, frowning with a sigh once she noticed the contents. Yuri was such a health freak, so there was no way there would be any junk food in the house, something that Amber felt a craving for. She decided on a yogurt as well as some fig newtons and sat down at the kitchen table just as the raven haired woman came rushing out of her bedroom.

“Shit,” she cursed, running into the kitchen and pulling a granola bar out of her pantry.

Amber turned to her friend, “What’s wrong?” she asked, eyebrows furrowed as she munched on a fig newton.

Yuri shook her head as she scrambled around her house, “I’m late for work,” she told the tomboy frantically. She made her way down the hallway to her bedroom once again, disappearing from Amber’s sight, but the younger girl heard her shout, “Sica! Hurry up!”

Yuri ran back down the hallway, grabbing a light jacket to throw over her athletic tank top and yoga pants. As she was putting on her tennis shoes, Jessica came trudging down the hall, frown on her face, wearing one of Yuri’s button up blouses tucked into the front of a pair of jeans she had left at Yuri’s.

Amber watched the couple from the table as she continued to snack. Yuri was jogging in place at the front door, while Jessica slipped her shoes on, glaring at her girlfriend for rushing her. Yuri grabbed her car keys off the counter and she opened the door, beckoning Jessica door, “I’ll be back later on, okay, Am? I’m going to drop Sica off at her house on my way to work,” she smiled before closing the door, “Hold down the fort, will ya?”

The tomboy nodded slowly as she swallowed her food, “Sure thing,” she replied, but her friend was already out the door, pulling her girlfriend along with her. Amber shook her head and let out a low chuckle.

After finishing her small snack, she glanced around the apartment trying to figure out what she could do for the rest of the day while Yuri was at work. The thought of calling some of the other girls crossed her mind, but she figured that they were all busy, working or other such things. Amber had her own job, but after the emotional stress of her break up, Yuri had called her off for a brief amount of time. She knew it wasn’t that great of an excuse, but with her job, it would have been better for her to be cheerful. She also knew that she should probably get back to working if she was going to stay with Yuri. Until she was able to find her own place of course.

She stood up and made her way to the guest room and sifted through the bag of little clothes she had brought, looking for her work uniform. Amber through her bag on the ground in frustration when she released that she had left it at her and Krystal's apartment, "Damn..." she muttered.

The tomboy frowned. There was no way she was going to call Krystal, or go over to their apartment, no matter how much she wanted too. She groaned in frustration and threw herself down on her bed. She buried her head into her pillow and dozed off to sleep, trying to forget about all her problems.

* * *

 

Yuri pulled the door to the dance studio open and ran into the lobby, kneeling over trying to catch her breath. Her blonde friend was leaning against the front desk, playfully smirking at the raven haired women.

Yuri shook her head, "Shut up, Hyo. I made it just in time."

Hyoyeon shook her head, chuckling softly, "Yeah, yeah. Fun night with Jessica I assume?"

The taller woman made her way to the front desk and punched in, "You know it," she smirked with a wink.

Hyoyeon stuck her tongue out in disgust.

“I see you seemed to be completely recovered after the other night,” Yuri glanced at the blonde up and down, “You’re even sunburn free after your little slumber party on the roof.”

Hyoyeon shrugged, “What can I say? I’ve gotten better at the whole ‘hangover’ thing.”

Yuri laughed, “Yeah.. definitely not,” she shook her head, “Instead you should build up a tolerance so you wouldn’t end up in random ass places, leaving us no choice but to call the police and report you missing.”

“But you didn’t yesterday!” the dancing queen fired back.

“No,” Yuri answered, “But we did call Seohyun.” The two women shared a hearty laugh, before Yuri realized that she had especially been running late at that point, "I'll see you later," Yuri told her friend, "I should probably get to my class now."

Hyoyeon nodded, "Yeah. Everyone is already in there," she told her friend, but then quickly remembered something, "Oh, Yul, wait!"

"Hmm?" the yoga instructor turned back towards the blonde, furrowing her eyebrows, "What is it?"

"We have a new employee," she started, "You're gonna help her out today, okay? Mentor her or something for now until we get her a class."

Yuri smiled, "Another yoga instructor?"

Hyoyeon shook her head, "Dance."

The raven head nodded slowly, "Is she here yet?"

Again, the other woman shook her head, "She should be here soon though," Hyoyeon then motioned towards the hall that led to all the hallway that led to the large practice rooms where they held their classes, “You better get moving. These are paying customers after all.”

Yuri waved before running off down the hallway. When she got to her class, she briefly looked through the glass windows and door watching them warm up before she opened the door, her own mat in hand and stepped inside to the front of the class near the wall mirror, “Hey, guys,” she greeted her class with a small wave as she unrolled her mat on the wooden floor and kneeled down on it.

There was a chorus of different greetings from all of the attendees. There were people from all ages, mostly people around the same age as Yuri though, and most of them had been regulars, “I’m a little late,” she voiced shyly, rubbing the back of her neck, “Sorry about that.” She stopped, noticing a couple smiles from some of the attendees, causing her to gently smile back, ”But I’m here now,” she stated cheerfully, “So we can start.” Yuri finished, clapping her hands together determined.

About ten minutes into her class, there was a small knock on the glass door, causing Yuri to halt in helping one of her students, a woman around her age, who Yuri figured was faking the fact that she couldn’t do the pose that the rest of the class was performing. She smiled and told the woman she’d be back and stood up, making her way towards the door. She opened it and was met with another raven haired woman as well as Hyoyeon.

“Sorry for the interruption, Yul,” Hyoyeon started, “But this is the new girl I was talking about. She got the job a couple days ago.”

Yuri turned the girl, smiling politely as she extended her hand, “Kwon Yuri,” she introduced herself, before playfully smirking, “Yoga instructor extraordinaire.”

The other woman giggled, before holding onto Yuri’s shaking it slowly, “I’m Victoria Song,” she stated, “It’s very nice to meet you, Yuri-shi.”

As the girl had been talking, Yuri had gotten a good look at her and her jaw dropped to the polished wood floors. There was _no_ way this was happening. There was no way this was the stripper from the other night. No way this was the woman that the group of friends had their eyes glued to at the end of the night. There was no fucking way.

Yuri stuttered at Victoria’s greeting, and said something really intelligent, like, “U-uhh,” but tried her best to push the thoughts of a _very_ naked Victoria out of her mind, “J-just call me Yuri.”

Victoria grinned, “Sure thing.”

Hyoyeon nodded, pleased with the meeting, “So, Victoria, you’ll sit in on Yuri’s class for now and see how we run the place. Feel free to interact with the others as well,” the blonde bowed, “I hope you enjoy working here.”

Victoria bowed as well, “Thank you for the opportunity,” she bowed to Yuri as well, “Please take care of me.”

The raven haired woman swallowed nervously, with an equally nervous smile, “Sure thing, Ms. Song.”

Victoria shook her head, “Victoria is fine with me,” she replied, just as Yuri had to her.

* * *

 

           Amber was awoken from her not-so-long slumber by loud knocking at the front door of Yuri’s apartment. She sat up and frowned at the fact that she didn’t get enough sleep at all and also at the fact that someone had ruined her slumber. She stood from the bed and made her way out of the guest room and to the front door while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Not bothering to look through the peep-hole to check who it was, Amber opened the front door as she pulled her hand away from her eyes. She had to blink a couple times before her eyes focused again, but when she did come too she had wished she was still curled up comfortably under the blankets.

            Neither of them spoke.

            They just stared.

            Amber was tempted to slam the door and hide in a closet. Yuri’s apartment was big enough. All she had to do was run.

            “Hi.” The girl across from her somberly let out.

            The tomboy let out a small squeak, surprised that there was even a small exchange of words, “H-hey,” She paused, cautious and almost scared to continue. She swallowed, “Krystal...”

            Krystal didn’t acknowledge Amber’s greeting and instead held a duffle bag out, “You left some of your stuff at ou-,” she paused, stumbling over her words, “I mean… the apartment. I thought I’d bring it back.”

            Amber stared at the bag for a couple seconds before taking it from her _ex-_ girlfriend, “Uh… thanks.”

            The blonde shifted uncomfortably at the front door. She still hadn’t looked at the older girl yet.

            Amber dropped the duffel bag on the floor behind her and frowned at Krystal’s figure. They continued to stand in silence until Krystal slowly glanced up at Amber and took in her appearance. Her short hair was tousled from sleeping and her clothes were wrinkled.

            “I miss you,” Krystal breathed out quietly.

            Amber’s eyes widened, “Krystal… I-”

            The tomboy was caught of guard when the blonde launched herself into Amber’s arms, wrapping her own arms around the girl’s neck.

            Amber stood shocked before wrapping her own arms around Krystal’s waist. A surge of hope coursed the tomboy.

            “I’m sorry,” Krystal cried into Amber’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry.”

            Amber rubbed small circles into Krystal’s back, still unsure of what was going on, but she welcomed it.

            They stood together, unmoving.

            That is until Yuri decided to come home from work, “Oh. Okay,” she stated, causing the ex couple to break apart from their embrace, “Sorry Am. Didn’t mean to intrude.”

            Krystal jumped back first and distanced herself from Amber. While Amber stood, dumbfounded.

            It wasn’t until Yuri walked through the door did Amber notice that the tanned girl wasn’t alone. A shorter black haired girl walked through the door after Yuri, “ _Victoria?_ ”

            Victoria furrowed her eyebrows, “Amber?” She smiled sweetly and gave a small wave, “Hey! Wow. What a small world…” she drawled to herself.

            Yuri looked back and forth between the two of them, “You two know each other?”

            Amber nodded slowly. Krystal looked between the three of them feeling uncomfortable once again.

            Yuri dropped the subject to greet Krystal, “Hey, Krystal. It’s good to see you again.”

            Krystal nodded, looking back to the ground, “Yeah. You too, Yuri.”

            “So,” the girl started, pointing to Amber and Krystal, “Does this mean you two are toget-”

            “No,” Krystal cut the older girl off. She ignored Amber’s frown, “I was just leaving.” The younger Jung stated, turning to the door, “Bye.”

            And the blonde was gone.

            Victoria noticed the tomboy’s sadness, but the short haired girl turned to her and Yuri with a smile on her face, “Wow. It’s nice to see you again, Victoria.”

            The black haired woman laughed lightly, “We could have gotten together sooner. I gave you my number for a reason you know.”

            Amber blushed, “Sorry about that,” she apologized rubbing the back of her neck, “How did you meet this big dork anyways?” She asked, motioning to Yuri.

            Victoria smiled, “I just got a job at the studio Yuri works at. She trained me today.”

            “Why so many jobs?” Amber asked, thoroughly confused.

The other girl winked, “That’s a secret.”

“I thought I would invite her over for lunch,” Yuri interrupted, “To welcome her, you know?”

“I guess.”

Yuri smiled, “I also invited the others,” she watched as Amber rolled her eyes, “For a hardcore _Welcome To the Family_ type thing.”

Amber shook her head and chuckled, “Sorry, Victoria. Yuri’s a little strange.”

Victoria giggled, her hand covering her mouth, “Cut her some slack, Amber,” she glanced at Yuri, “I think she’s funny.”

“Whoa! Hold up, Victoria. I know she’s irresistible, but be careful,” Amber grinned at her best friend, “Her girlfriend is terrifying.”

“No she isn’t!” Yuri defended. Amber raised an eyebrow and the older girl broke under the gaze, “Okay, yeah. She kind of is,” she mumbled.

Victoria giggled again.

            Yuri cleared her throat, changing the subject “How do you two know each other?”

            “We met in the bathroom.”

            The tanned girl’s eyes widened, “Excuse me?”

            Amber continued, “At the club. We met in the bathroom.”

            “Wow.”

            Victoria nodded, intercepting the conversation, “And yesterday Amber came into the cafe I work at. We talked for a little bit and I gave her my number,” she motioned to the tomboy, “But _someone_ didn’t get ahold of me.”

            “I said that I was sorry!” Amber defended herself.

            There was a knock at the door and a lively blonde barged into the apartment with a twelve pack of beer in hand, “Party time!”

            Victoria laughed at her new found friend’s behavior, while Yuri shook her head with a playful smirk, “Damnit, Hyoyeon. Don’t you think it’s too early to be drinking?”

            Yoona walked in after Hyoyeon, “There’s no stopping her now, Yul.”

            Yuri greeted her partner in crime with a hug as the rest of the girls filed in. Sooyoung and Sunny walked in, waving to Amber and introducing themselves to Victoria as well as Taeyeon and Tiffany, who had shown up hand in hand. Seohyun shyly stood behind Yoona as she laughed along with Yuri, while Hyoyeon had already cracked open a beer, handing one to Victoria. Amber stood next to the girl apologizing for her friends’ behavior.

            “Don’t worry about it, Amber,” Victoria smiled sweetly, “I want to know how a girl like you has fun.”

            Amber furrowed her eyebrows confused, “Why?”

            “For future reference.”

            Amber was still confused, but she decided to just shake the comment off and try to survive the night, once again, with a soon-to-be loaded Hyoyeon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria leaves the party and Amber is disappointed. Taeyeon questions if Seohyun's dating or not and Krystal decides to make an appearance.

Amber had been surprised when Victoria left the party early.

The group of girls had been sitting around Yuri’s living room, drinks in hand as they tried to ignore Taeyeon and Tiffany’s drunken make out session. Surprisingly that hadn’t scared Victoria off. She just smiled and talked along with the rest of them as if she had been friends with them for years.

At one point she had taken a liking to playful flirting with Amber, who tried her best to not turn to a blushy mush. It did help that Jessica had been staring at Amber, flames in her eyes, all night.

It had been around eight o’clock when Victoria glanced down at her phone, sent out a quick text and stood up. Amber looked up at her from her spot on the couch, eyebrows furrowed, confused, “What’s up? What’s wrong?” she asked.

The older woman smiled, “Nothing’s wrong. I do have to go though.”

There was a collective groan from everyone in the room out of disappointment (minus TaeNySic). Hyoyeon stood and walked over to the ravenette, not before drunkenly tripping over her own feet, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “But you can’t go yet! The party hasn’t even started!”

Victoria giggled, “Sorry guys. I have to be somewhere super early tomorrow and there’s no way I’ll be able to function if I don’t get enough sleep.” Hyoyeon made a pouty face, but Victoria just giggled again and patted her on the head, “I’ll see you soon, Hyoyeon, remember? We work together now.”

“Oh yeah,” the blonde whispered before turning and flopping herself down on the couch where she had previously been seated.

Seohyun offered a small smile and a wave to Victoria, “It was nice meeting you, unnie.”

“You too,” Victoria returned.

They all exchanged goodbyes with each other when Amber stood, “I’ll walk you out.”

The two made their way to the door and Victoria slipped her shoes on as Amber shyly watched on before awkwardly speaking up, “Thanks for coming.”

“Oh!” Victoria shot her a wide smile, “Thanks for having me! It was fun.” She briefly paused before continuing, “Your friends are…”

“Weird,” Amber interrupted, “Obnoxious. Inappropriate,” she looked back at Taeyeon and Tiffany, the couple still making out. Victoria followed her gaze, “Rude.”

The taller woman giggled, “I was going to say welcoming.”

The tomboy let out a low chuckle, “It’s one of their more redeeming qualities.”

“You love them though. I can tell.”

Amber looked down at the floor shyly, “Yeah, I do,” she looked back up at Victoria and shrugged, “I don’t know what I would do without them.”

Victoria smiled at the confession, but it was a sad smile, “I know how you feel.”

Amber smiled widely, “I’d like to meet your friends too one day. I mean… if that’s, you know, okay.”

The older woman’s eyes widened, “Uh… we’ll see,” she answered nervously, “I really do have to go though. Thanks again, Amber.” Without thinking, she planted a quick kiss to Amber’s cheek, quickly turned towards the door and rushed out.

Amber’s face heated up in a deep blush, “Bye,” she whispered to the closed door.

* * *

Victoria leaned against the outside of the closed door as she quickly checked her unopened text message:

From Luna:

_Where r u?_

Victoria quickly typed a reply before rushing off down the hall to the elevator:

To Luna:

_Sorry. I’ll be there soon._

She clicked the button to the first floor in the elevator and impatiently tapped her foot as it started to descend. Just as the elevator doors opened to the ground floor, her phone vibrated. She unlocked it.

From Luna:

_Hurry up. Ssul is waiting._

She didn’t bother to reply, but she hurried out of the building to her car.

* * *

 

Amber had rejoined her friends in the living room. Jessica had stopped glaring at her thanks to Tiffany, who had taken to talking with her, her and Taeyeon finally done swapping saliva. Seohyun sat on the very edge of the couch she was sharing with Yoona, who had resided on the opposite end of the couch, giving enough space to Taeyeon who resided in between them chatting up Seohyun. Yoona was gleefully leaning over the arm of the couch sipping beer and talking to Sooyoung and Sunny. Sooyoung had rummaged through Yuri’s refrigerator and had placed a whopping amount of food on the coffee table that sat in front of her. Both her and Yoona ate greedily as Sunny watched on half disgusted, half amused. Yuri was seated on the floor leaning against the couch in which Jessica was seated in as the older woman gently rubbed her scalp. The tanned girl was content as she talked to Amber and Hyoyeon.

At one point Jessica stood, excusing herself from the group as she answered her cellphone. Yuri pouted briefly before sipping her beer and turning towards Taeyeon who was teasing Seohyun, a deep blush sporting the younger woman’s face. Yuri got closer to the two of them and sat in front of Taeyeon instead who turned to her with a playful grin. Yuri returned a lopsided grin.

“Come on, Joohyun, you can tell us,” Taeyeon was telling the girl, “I just want to know it it was, you know, in case we have to beat someone up at one point for hurting you.”

“U-unnie,” Seohyun stuttered, blush not fading from her face, “I’m not seeing anyone.”

“But I heard them on the phone the other day!”

Yuri frowned, looking at Seohyun, “You’re dating someone?”

“No!” Seohyun shot back.

Yuri stood and threw her arms around the younger girl, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because I’m not!” Seohyun shrugged the girl off of her, “Can we please drop it, unnies?”

Taeyeon sighed, “Fine, fine. But you would tell us if you were, right? We’re just looking out for our Seobb.”

Seohyun nodded, “Thank you.”

From the opposite side of the couch Yoona let out the breath she was holding. It went unnoticed, but was mistaken as a sigh by Sooyoung, “You okay?”

“Huh?” Yoona blinked, “Oh! Yeah I’m fine!” She thought of an excuse, “I just uh… finished my beer! I’ll be right back,” she hopped up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen to grab another drink. Sooyoung watched her go before shrugging it off.

Sunny on the other hand, averted her eyes from Yoona’s form in the kitchen to Seohyun and then back to Yoona. Like Sooyoung, she shrugged and kept her thoughts to herself.

Jessica made her way back into the living room. Yuri looked at her curiously before standing up and making her way to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her waist and planted a kiss on the corner of Jessica’s mouth. The older girl smiled.

She leaned into Yuri, “It was Soojung,” she whispered.

“Hmm?” Yuri raised an eyebrow, “What did she want?”

“She wanted to talk. She wanted to go over to my place, but I told her I was over here,” Jessica leaned up to plant a brief kiss on Yuri’s lips.

“Oh,” Yuri frowned, “That was it?”

Jessica shook her head and sat down on couch she had previously been sitting on. She pulled her girlfriend along with her and leaned her head against Yuri’s shoulder, “I told her to come over here.”

Yuri nodded, but then paused and thought about what the other girl had said, “Wait… You told her to come here?”

“Yes.” Jessica answered simply.

“But…”

“I don’t care.”

“B-but…”

“I said I don’t care. They broke up. So what? Just because it didn’t work out doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to see my sister when I want.”

Yuri sighed, “Yeah, I guess your right.”

“I know I’m right,” she smirked before glaring at Amber, who was talking with Hyoyeon, “I think Amber’s already over my sister anyways. Not saying that Krystal isn’t but…”

“Oh, come on, Sica,” Yuri frowned, “Her and Victoria only met the other day.”

“Oh, by the way Yuri,” Sunny spoke up. Not only had she gotten Yuri’s attention, but everyone else’s as well, “I’m just curious, but, Victoria… she was the stripper from that club, right?”

Everyone’s eyes widened.

“I mean, I figured since we were the only two actually paying attention to what was going on you would at least know.”

Jessica crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, turning towards her girlfriend.

Yuri swallowed nervously, “Uh…”

“You know, Soonkyu, now that you mention it, she did look pretty familiar to me, but I couldn’t figure it out,” Taeyeon realized. Tiffany elbowed her in the stomach, “Ow! What?”

Yoona looked around at everyone in the room, “I’m really confused right now. You guys went to a strip club?”

Sooyoung pointed an accusing finger at Hyoyeon, “It was her idea!”

“Hey! I don’t remember anything, so you can just leave me out of this,” the blonde defended herself.

Jessica looked at Amber, “Well I sure as hell hope you know about this.”

Amber nodded slowly, “Yeah.”

Jessica raised an eyebrow.

“I asked her.”

Yuri’s eyes widened, “You what?!”

“Well… not really. I mentioned it,” Amber told them trying her best to remember their conversation, “She said she doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“Wait, hold on a second,” Yoona interrupted, “So… Victoria is a stripper.”

The group nodded slowly.

“Yul, you had a stripper in your house,” Yoona continued.

“Yeah… Yoong, what…?”

Yoona stood up, “We had great potential for a party! You just let her go?!”

Yuri face palmed, “You’re kidding me. You actually think I would’ve had her do something? Amber just said she doesn’t like to talk about it.”

Seohyun had stayed quiet for the whole conversation, “Maybe she has a legitimate reason for it.”

The room quieted down when the buzzer by the door went off. Yuri made her way to the door, quickly looked into the peep hole, and then opened it up. The younger Jung stood in the doorway, “Hey Krys,” they leaned in for a quick hug before pulling back, “Come on in.”

“Thanks, Yuri,” Krystal offered her a small. The older woman led the blonde into the living room where the group was still lounging.

Jessica stood with a large smile on her face when she saw her sister, “Soojung,” she pulled the girl into a big hug.

“Hey, Sooyeonnie,” Krystal hugged her sister back tightly. When they pulled back from their hug, Krystal greeted the rest of the room. They all returned her greeting with waves and smiles. Except Amber.

The tomboy made panicked eye contact with Yuri, who just shook her head silently telling Amber to drop it.

Yuri handed Krystal a beer. The younger woman took it with a smile.

Amber looked at her own drink before downing the rest in one gulp. If Krystal was going to stick around, there was no way Amber was dealing with her sober.

She stood and made her way to the kitchen to get another drink. Krystal watched her as she went. She leaned over to Jessica, “I’ll be right back.” Jessica furrowed her brows, but nodded neverless. Krystal stood and followed the tomboy to the kitchen.

Amber grabbed another beer from the refrigerator and closed it, turning and jumped back when Krystal stood in front of her, “What the hell!” she shouted, startled.

Krystal had an amused smile on her face, “Sorry,” she apologized, almost sadly, “I didn’t

mean to scare you.”

Sighing, Amber stood up straight, “What do you want?” It came out harsher than she had intended it too.

“I don’t want things to be awkward between us, Amber,” she answered.

Amber scoffed.

“I broke up with you.”

“Thanks for reminding me, Krys, I really needed that,” she sarcastically shot back.

“It doesn’t mean we have to avoid each other for the rest of our lives. We have the same friends, so it’d be pretty hard to do anyways,” Krystal continued, ignoring the other girl’s comment.

“Why’d you come here?” Amber asked.

Krystal rolled her eyes, ”My sister invited me.”

Again, Amber scoffed, “Maybe that’s it. She hasn’t been too pleased with me anyways.”

“It’s not like I didn’t know you’d be here, Stupid. You do live here,” the younger girl stated

matter of factly. Amber couldn’t help but smile at her old nickname. It was Krystal’s way of being endearing. Krystal took a long sip of her own drink, “Now can we please just forget about us for tonight and enjoy ourselves? I really need this.”

Amber smiled, “Yeah.”

The two of them returned back to the living room.

* * *

 

“It’s about time you got here. Gosh, Victoria, I didn’t think you’d ever make it.”

Victoria smiled sadly, “Sorry, Luna.” The two hugged, “Why are you out here? Why aren’t you with Sulli?”

Luna shrugged, “She told me to come out here and wait for you.”

Victoria smiled, “Well let’s go then. We shouldn’t keep her waiting. Plus, I brought her her favorite,” she added, holding up a small bag.

The two of them waved to the receptionists as they passed them on their way to the elevator. Once they situated themselves, Luna clicked the button to the third floor.

“Where were you anyways?” Luna asked as they waited, “I mean you were supposed to be here at like 45 minutes ago.”

Victoria smiled apologetically, “One of my new coworkers invited me over her house. She ended up inviting a couple other friends over and I lost track of time. Sorry.”

Luna chuckled as the doors opened, “It’s not me you should apologizing to.”

They made their way down the hall passing the nurses station and waved at the woman behind the counter. They entered the room with the plaque “315: Choi Jinri”.

“Sulli?” Victoria softly called out as her and Luna walked inside.

Sulli turned towards the voice and smiled widely once she saw who it was, “Unnie!”

Victoria smiled as well and made her way to the girl’s bed and hugged her, “I’m sorry I’m late Jinri,” she apologized.

Sulli shook her head, “Don’t be sorry, Vic-unnie. I knew you’d get here eventually. You always do.”

Victoria pulled away with a smile, “You bet I do.” She handed the paper bag to Sulli, “I brought your favorite.”

If possible, the younger girl’s smile grew, “Thank you, Unnie.”

Luna nudged Victoria, “It’s not good to spoil her you know.”

Victoria rolled her eyes and Sulli giggled, as she took a small bite out of the pastry that Victoria brought her, “You do it too!”

Luna chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah, yeah, I know I do.”

Victoria and Luna sat in the chairs next to Sulli’s bed and watched as she ate. A comfortable silence set in.

“How are you doing?” Victoria asked the girl, after she finished eating.

“Good,” she paused, briefly thinking before turning towards the older woman, “The doctors say I’m doing really well too,” she told them with a proud smile.

“That’s good.”

They continued to talk for what felt like hours, Sulli’s hand resting in Victoria’s. Luna noticed the younger girl start to doze off, “Hey, Ssul, if you’re tired go to sleep. No need to stay awake just because we’re here.”

Sulli frowned, “But I want to stay up with you guys,” she told them sadly.

Victoria smiled softly, “We’re not going anywhere. We’ll be right here when you wake up okay, sweetie?” She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Sulli’s forehead, “You get some sleep, okay? Goodnight.” She tucked the girl in as Luna kissed her forward as well, “We love you.”

Sulli nodded, her eyes already closed, “Love you too.”

The two of them stood there in silence and watched her, content smiles on their faces, before they started to rearrange the couch to pull out the bed that they slept on. When they were done, Luna grabbed the extra pillows and blankets from the closet and set them done. She worriedly glanced at Victoria as they changed into the spare clothes that they kept in the hospital room, “Vic?” she called softly.

“Hmm?” Victoria acknowledged the other woman.

“Did you…?”

The older woman nodded, “Yeah. Yeah I did. I’ll get it paid.”

Luna nodded slowly, relieved as they laid down in the bed. They each took a second to get comfortable before Luna curled up next to Victoria and in turn the ravenette wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her closer, “Get some sleep, okay?” She kissed the top of the other girl’s head, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no. Victoria and Luna are not dating. It's a sisterly relationship. I'm sick of being asked if they're dating on other websites where I post this.


End file.
